I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attachments for an auxiliary spray handle associated with a kitchen faucet and sink and, in particular, to brush and scraper attachments for the faucet spray handle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Kitchen sinks have long been provided with auxiliary spray handles connected to the water supply of the faucet. Normally, the spray handle is retractable from the sink and connected to the water supply by a flexible hose which permits simple handling of the sprayer. The spray handle includes an operating handle which initiates flow when depressed. In this manner, the sprayer may be operated independently of the faucet in order to clean residual food from plates or to pre-rinse drinking glasses and the like prior to thorough cleaning. In addition, the spray handle can be utilized to rinse the sink following clean-up.
Despite the convenience provided by the auxiliary spray handle, the cleaning force is provided solely by the force of the water flow. Although in most instances this force is sufficient to pre-rinse dirty dishes, dried and more stubborn food residues may require scrubbing action. In such instances, a separate hand held brush or dishcloth must be utilized in conjunction with the spray handle. Some spray handles may be provided with an integrally formed brush or similar scraping utensil. However, these utensils interfere with fluid flow thereby rendering the sprayer inconvenient for use as a simple spray mechanism. Moreover, the integrally formed utensils do not alleviate the problems in already installed or older spray handles.